Faded Brown Eyes
by Maria x3
Summary: Kevin Jonas......story is WAYYYYY better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Grace? I need you to follow the light"

I felt cold fingers pulling on my eyelids as I laid motionless like a stone on my bed.

"How is she?"  
"The same, she's in a state of shock"  
"She's been in that state for months, she won't eat, won't sleep, she hasn't moved since the ---, well you know"  
"She'll come around, I'm sure getting over something like this isn't easy" Dr. Pope explained to my parents  
"Thanks for coming over Levi" My dad extended his hand  
"How are Denise and Kevin?"  
"Kevin seems to be doing better every day, and well Denise…" My dad replied

They quickly made their way out of my room, not seconds later my mom was walking in with a tray of cookies and juice.

"Grace, sweetie" She began placing the tray on my night table "Your dad and I are gonna step out for a moment please eat"

I laid there in a daze, staring past my mom. I didn't blink, I didn't move, I didn't even flinch

"It breaks my heart to see you like this" she sighed planting a kiss on my cheek and exiting my room

My parents hesitantly got in the car and drove those 10 minutes to that all too familiar house. Pulling up on the driveway they hoped this visit would be different then the other weekly visits. They composed themselves and knocked on the door, where they were greeted by a small pair of brown eyes.

"Aliya, Mark" the little boy greeted  
"Hi sweetheart" My mom replied bending down to hug him

They followed him into the living room where they were know greeted by his father, and to my parent's surprise his mother too. After greeting each other and settling down, the four began their heart to heart conversation.

"I'm sorry I've been unbearable, it's just that never in a million years would I have imagined something like this would've happened" Denise began her voice cracking  
"You have nothing to apologize for" My mom replied  
"We wanted to thank you two for being here to support us during this hardship" Kevin replied squeezing Denise's hand  
"He came to me in a dream; he told me that he didn't want to see us suffer like this anymore"  
"How's Grace?" Kevin asked  
"She gets worse and worse everyday" My dad replied  
"I feel for her, poor Gracie" Denise cried  
"How are the boys?"  
"Each coping" Kevin started before getting all choked up "Losing a son is the worst feeling in the world" he took off his glasses to dry his eyes

A few hours later my parents were back in the car on the way home. Once back, both appeared in my room hoping I had moved or eaten. When they saw neither had happened my mom grabbed the tray and walked back downstairs, followed by my dad.

I just laid there on my bed as still as I could, motionless. The growing quietness slowly eating away at me, my heart had become cold and hollow after the accident. A big part of me died after _HE _was taken away from me. I had no reason to be happy, no reason to eat, no reason to sleep, most importantly no reason to _live. _The whole reason for my existence was gone, I was slowly dying and I couldn't care less.


	2. Chapter 2

A month and a few days passed by and still no change. My parents must have hatched a plan because I was now having daily visits from Kevin. Although his intentions were good I felt horrible, he reminded me of his brother; the one I had lost. So what happened next came as a shock to everyone including me

"_Kevin_" my voice barely above a whisper

my throat had become dry from all that time without talking

"_Kevin_" I began again  
"Grace" he kneeled down facing me his hazel eyes piercing into my faded brown eyes

It wasn't long before he was joined by my parents

"Gracie!" my mom choked out with tears in her eyes  
"Grace, Levi's on the way" my dad replied behind her  
"I'll get you food" my mom replied leaving the room

I was once again left alone with Kevin

"_Kevin_" I began trying to sit up "I'm sorry"  
"What are you sorry about?" he asked  
"The acc – J – your brother" I finally choked out

He winced at the mention of the tragedy that happened about 6 months ago

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he replied "but grace, gracie you need to get better" he stroked the side of my face

I stayed catatonic during Dr. Pope's house visit, his remedy for me was to try and interact, to try and live a normal life as if I could really do that when the love of my life was gone.

That afternoon the visits just kept coming, each hoping to get a response out of me but having no luck.

"Hiya Grace" that familiar voice sent chills throughout my body

"_Nick_" I battled to say

I then noticed the three boys standing in my door way, each reminding me more and more of him the longer they stood there. As if planned they walked over to my bed sitting me up, and before long I was being carried to the bathroom. Once there I was gently placed on my feet, Kevin grabbing on to my arm to keep me balanced.

"Grace look at yourself" Nick began

I stared at the reflection looking back at me in the bathroom mirror, I could hardly recognize myself. The v-neck that had once fit me perfectly now fit me twice as big; the comfy skinny jeans I once loved were now baggy around my legs. My arms looked like two toothpicks. I was now pale, I had lost my natural glow; the huge dark circles under my eyes marked how I had not slept for a long time. I looked so fragile, it seemed like Kevin's hand was the only thing keeping me from turning into dust.

I then heard the shower head spin; Frankie's face was the last thing I saw before I felt the cold water touch my skin

"Nick what do you want me to do?" Frankie asked  
"Frank just go get the towel" he replied

Something inside me snapped

"STOP!" I managed to yell  
"Grace…" Kevin began  
"Let go of me Kevin" I replied pulling my arm out of his grasp

With the little force I had left I managed to step out of the shower, I grabbed on firmly to the wall and started to walk to my room in my soaked clothes, leaving a wet trail behind

"Grace!" Frankie yelled hopeful  
"Get out of my way" I replied emotionless  
"Grace stop" Nick reached out for me  
"Don't touch me" my voice began to shake  
"Grace dry off at least" Kevin suggested  
"STOP! You guys think you can come into my house and act like everything is ok? Kevin you lost your little brother, Nick and Frankie your big brother is never coming back because of me and you want me to brush it off with a shower?! I'm sorry for what I did but I can't be as strong as you guys" my voiced cracked

I took once last look at my parents and the boys before going back to lie down on my bed. I felt horrible about saying what I had said, but nothing was going to make it right again. A few minutes later all three boys were once again in my room

"Gracie" Frankie began "I miss Joe" he crawled next to me on the bed  
"I'm sorry Grace, I'm not strong I lost my brother" Nick laid next to Frankie on the bed  
"Nothing was your fault" Kevin replied lying on the other side of me

The four of us laid there on my bed in silence, each reminiscing in the painful memories I had just brought up. My eyes felt heavy and for the first time in 6 months I finally had the strength to shut them.

My eyes flung open to the next morning to the sounds of snoring, I looked around and realized I was still in a Jonas sandwich. A small smile spread across my face and for the first time in 6 months I felt like things were going to be alright.


End file.
